


A Promise Kept

by CauldronKeeper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Years Later, background alisaie/lyse, gender neutral WoL, minor spoilers for Stormblood, older!Alphinaud, older!alisaie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauldronKeeper/pseuds/CauldronKeeper
Summary: Alisaie struggles to keep a promise that was made years ago. The Warrior of Light should really keep better track of their letters.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place years after 4.5 
> 
> The flashback takes place in the Stormblood quest, Seeds of Despair

Alphinaud was a clever man. Some would say more clever than she, but that could be debated under the current circumstances. Here they were in the Rising Stones the hideaway of the Scion's practically bereft of souls with the current war effort but Alphinaud had insisted that he needed something from his rooms, and Alisaie was remiss to let him go alone; especially after his foray into Garlemald. 

So they had made their way to Mor Dohna, a quick trip all things considered, and had made their way inside with no trouble.

Alisaie should have known that nothing in her life went so smoothly.

Her brother had rushed to his quarters, prattling on about books and scrolls that were "Far too important," while she had stayed put by the bar. At first, she had not noticed it, thinking it was simply some sort of order form for more spirits. However, something about the careful loops and the gentle curve of the letters made her take yet another look at the piece of parchment that lay so casually on the counter. 

Her eyes scanned over it and immediately widened. This was the Warrior of Light's handwriting. She was sure of it. After years of working alongside them it was hard to mistake it as anything else. When had they been here? And when had they written something like _this?_

_My heart does yearn for him, but alas he does not seem to comprehend or know how I feel. Each time I attempt to breach the subject it seems as if another disaster must be attended to or another apocalypse is just over the horizon. I have yet to tell him anything about how I feel and I am losing hope that I ever will._

Already Alisaie's cheeks were reddening in hue. She knew exactly of whom the Warrior of Light wrote in their half finished letter. It was not hard after the conversation they had held in Doma, the fateful night that Alisaie had fussed and obsessed over her crush on Lyse, something that she still harbored to this very moment. It brought back old memories of the night when they had patrolled together in the cool air of that far off land.

The reeds shook as they walked passed the pond, the water shimmering with starlight in the early hours of the night. Crystals hung on the canyon walls like chandeliers and gleamed even brighter. All was quiet, and that made her all the more tense. The more the silence filled the air, the more her mind ran in circles around itself. Should she tell her how she felt? Should she simply ignore her feelings? Would she just see her as a child with a crush? Would she-

"Are you alright?" The Warrior of Light's voice broke the air as swift as an arrow, piercing her worried thoughts.

She looked up at them, floundering for a moment before she was able to nod. "Perfectly fine. I am just ..." She paused, trying to find the right words to abide her companion's worry, "... Glad that Lyse has returned."

"Ah," they nod, a knowing twinkle in their eye that made Alisaie's hands clammy, "You were worried about her. I understand. Love makes you worry."

She nearly choked on her own tongue, running over her own words as she tried to forestall her friend's conclusion. "N-Nothing like that!" But they held up a hand, shaking their head knowingly.  


"It was not mine intention to offend." They finally said, after Alisaie had flailed herself around for but a few more moments. They looked to her, and it was hard for the Red Mage to imagine that they were but a year older than her. Already they had saved Eorzea-- No, the world -- more times than she could count and it shown in their eyes. Some would say that they looked noble, perhaps even regal, baring all that weight. But Alisaie saw it even then. How very tired they were. 

Her shoulders slumped in acceptance and she couldn't help but to turn her eyes away from them and towards the pond that resided beside their path. "How did you know?" She had asked.  


She could hear them take a breath and feel their eyes on her. "Because I too suffer from the same thoughts." The words had burst into the air like fireworks. So bright were they that Alisaie's head snapped around to ogle at them. They shrunk under her gaze. They were blushing. The Warrior of Light was blushing. "Do not look at me so. Is it so strange?"

She floundered for a moment, mouth gasping for air as she shook her head. "N-No! Simply. Unexpected." She swallowed, gathering her senses as she peered at them. They had tensed. And had that been sweat running down their temple? "It is hard for me to imagine someone ... claiming your heart." She had chosen her words so carefully and yet the Warrior of Light had erupted into a chuckle.

"Now you're speaking just like him." They had said, eyes widening as they grasped just what they had let slip.

Alisaie's expression had immediately dropped to one of disbelief, then of shock, and lastly of annoyed acceptance. "Truly? My oaf of a brother? You poor fool." Part of her had blanched at thinking of her brother in a romantic relationship. The other part of her was awestruck that he had managed to seduce her friend. But it was not such a strange thought. He had been by the Warrior of Light's (His Warrior of Light as he sometimes called them, even to this day) side from such an early stage. They had been through many hardships together. Perhaps too many. Alisaie knew that the tragedy of the Crystal Braves still stung her brother's heart. But that was beside the point.

They were talking now and Alisaie had to wrest herself from her own thoughts just to catch what they had said. "I trust ... you will not tell him?" The look she had caught in their eyes was gentle. Too gentle for someone who had the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"Tell him?" She had balked at the idea even then. "Why ever would I?"

Immediately all the tension had drained from them and they nodded. "You and your brother are close. I feared-"

It was Alisaie's turn to hold up a hand, shaking her head, "I promise you I will not alert him to your feelings. As long as you do not alert Lyse to mine."

The Warrior of Light let out a long breath, nodding hastily in agreement. "I promise."

"Good," She had said, "Then there is nothing to worry about."

But now, years later, there was currently "Something to worry about." As Alisaie had been so enraptured in her thoughts of the past that she had not realized her brother had returned from his quarters. He plucked the letter from her fingers quickly and elegantly. Though she and her brother had both grown older, they certainly had never matured around one another. If only he had not chosen to be such an oaf at this very moment. 

"What is this you have, dear sister?" He asks, eyes already beginning to scan the page. She was tempted to snatch it from his grip, but that would make it all the more suspicious. Besides, it was already too late. Alphinaud was a quick read. His hand was already poised at his chin, and she could see the wheels churning in his mind as he tried to make sense of what lay before him.

"Mine Warrior of Light..." Ah, so he too recognized the handwriting. It did not come as a surprise. He had spent more time with them than even she. Still, Alisaie had to think of some way to distract him before he came to the truth on his own. She was vested in keeping her promise. More for the Warrior of Light's feelings than her own. 

She folds her arms, a sure sign that she was about to dig into her brother they way she so liked. "Perhaps, dear brother, you should stop reading into our friends personal letters and move on to a better waste of your time."

Alphinaud bulked at that, keen eyes snapping to her. "But, dear sister, you are the one who breached the sanctity of their privacy before I." His eyes gazed back down at the parchment, brow furrowing as he took in their words. Alisaie could see the blush at the tips of his ears. Ah, so now he would surely know-

He coughs, laying the letter back down onto the bar. "Ah, I see," Alphinaud cleared his throat. "It would seem that My Warrior- The Warrior of Light admires someone...." He trails off. Was that disappointment in his eyes? Alisaie picks the letter back up, scanning over it again. Ah. She saw now why Alphinaud had seemingly lost his will. He was not mentioned by name. There were only slight allusions to who their interest might lay in. Perhaps the Warrior of Light had foreseen this very situation unfolding. Then again, the letter was only half written and unfinished with no sign as to who it would be sent to. 

"Yes," She nods, hiding the smile that wants to slip onto her lips. "I wonder who it could be." Alisaie looks to him, curious now as to who he thought it was. His shoulders are slumped and there is a nye unreadable expression writ across his face.

Her twin shrugs, taking to leaning against the counter. It mirrored how Thancred once had years ago, but he had not been back to the Rising Stones in some time. "I know not. Perhaps some suave, charming gentleman they met on their travels." He is not looking at her but she can imagine the hurt in his eyes. So her brother had held feelings for them as well. It was strange that she had not caught onto the fact previously, but Alphinaud had not bothered himself with romantic intentions since their days in the Stadium. Still, that he did not know he was the gentleman in question brings a laugh to her lips. Alphinaud is quick to glare. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," She waves a hand, offering the letter to him, "I advise that you give this to them. Perhaps they mean to finish it. And you can ask them who this gentleman is yourself."

He splutters, making a motion to refuse but she simply presses it into his hands. Crumpling it slightly. Alphinaud takes it, making great effort to smooth it back out once more. "I-I would not wish to disturb them over such a trivial matter as-" 

Alisaie rolls her eyes, moving towards the doors of the establishment. "Come brother, you can ask them about it later."

Alphinaud makes a frustrated sound, and she can hear him placing the letter in his bag, his footfalls as he runs to catch up with her. "I am sure it is of no matter to them! I should not pry!"

"But pry you will."

There is an audible click as his mouth snaps shut and she can't help but smile to herself. She had kept her promise. Now it was up to her brother to act.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should make a sequel? Please let me know.


End file.
